Ruby Destiny: LIfe of Guardians
by ShinyEevee87
Summary: Ace is a trainer in region of Hevah, a region where a few are chosen to be the guardians of legendary Pokémon. It's always been Ace's dream to become one. Will focus mainly on two characters. Based on the hack, more information inside the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Long note here, I've been wanting to make a fanfiction on this for a while but I was unsure whether I should or not because it was a hack. So like a good researcher I searched for other fanfics based on hacks and found some which made me feel more comfortable posting this. I do not own Pokémon and Destinedjagold owns the idea for Ruby destiny life of guardians as well as the fakemon. I will take my artistic liberties with this novelization to make it flow smoother and put my own personal stamp on it. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed playing the game and writing it.**

The summer season meant one thing to the young Pokémon trainers to-be in Hevah, a chance to be enrolled in Hevah Academy. With classes starting tomorrow the young trainers that had been lucky enough to be enrolled were eagerly waiting for the boat that would take them. As every child knew, you needed a license granted by the academy to compete in the Hevah league.

Ace was one of those lucky kids but he didn't feel he needed it, he knew a lot about Pokémon already and he only agreed to go because he wanted to compete in the Hevah league. His real dream was to become a guardian trainer. Ace often walked the forest around Guardia town hoping that he could befriend a wild Pokémon that would make his dream one step closer to being reality.

"Ace!" A familiar voice called. "Where are you, Ace?!" Ace looked around and saw his friend Kevin running through the pouring rain. "I've been looking all over for you. What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to befriend a Pokémon," Ace admitted. It was no secret that he wanted a Pokémon of his own and Kevin knew that. They had discussed what they would do when they became trainers and while Ace wanted to take on the league his friend just wanted to travel.

"Ace, befriending wild Pokémon is dangerous if you don't already have a Pokémon," Kevin said. "Let's go home we'll catch a cold if we're out too long." They walked to the forest entrance. "Be more careful Ace, we'll get our Pokémon one day."

"Get away from me!" They heard a woman yell as they walked back to Guardia town. A woman wearing a light green dress came dashing out of the bushes carrying a small bag.

"A shaman!" Kevin yelled. "Are you okay?"

"Leave it's too dangerous for children," she warned.

"Why?" Ace asked. Two men came running from the same direction the shaman had come from. They were wearing black uniforms with a 'D' on the front. The shaman squeaked and hid behind the two boys.

"D-Dark Organization!" Kevin shouted and pointed his finger at them. Ace knew who they were, an organization that haunted the Hevah region with unclear motives.

"They want these Pokémon," the shaman said holding up the bag. "I can't let that happen!"

"Forget this," the first grunt said. "Handover those Pokémon."

"Or do you want to do this the hard way?" The second grunt added. The shaman was quiet before she got an idea.

"You two use these Pokémon to battle them," the shaman opened the bag showing three red and white pokéballs.

"They're your Pokémon," Ace said. "Why don't you do it?"

"The two of you are Ace and Kevin, correct?" Both were shocked that the Shaman knew their names. "Judging from your expressions I am correct. I was asked by a friend to deliver to each of you one Pokémon so one of these Pokémon belong to you."

"What are you doing?" The first grunt demanded. Ace stared at the pokéballs and without thinking grabbed one like he was told and turned to face the threat. Kevin followed suit.

"I've never been in a battle before," Kevin said, his voice quivering from fear or excitement Ace didn't know.

"First time for everything," Ace replied. He readied himself to throw the pokéball and start the battle.

"You kids better give those to us!" The grunt demanded. Ace and Kevin stood firm when the grunts threw out their Pokémon, two Woobat.

"I'll take the one on the left," Ace said. Kevin nodded and together they threw the pokéballs. Out of Ace's pokéball came the water type Squirtle and Kevin released the fire type Charmander from his pokéball.

Ace quickly recalled what he knew about water type Pokémon. "Squirtle use water gun." Squirtle immediately knew what to do and sprayed a high powered jet of water at the Woobat and since it was raining Ace knew the power of that attack would be even stronger but he was still surprised when Woobat went down after one hit. Kevin struggled a bit more with Charmander's fire being weakened but he managed to finish off the other grunt.

"Damn," the second grunt said.

"Let's retreat." Both Dark Organization grunts ran back the way they came.

"That was an impressive display of battle skills," the shaman said. "I must be going now. Thank you and take good care of those Pokémon." She left and went in the direction of Silkwind Town.

"We have Pokémon now," Kevin said. "But strangely I don't know what to do now."

"I know, getting a Pokémon was my dream and now I don't know what to do either," Ace admitted. He looked at the pokéball in his hand, he was this Squirtle's trainer now and he was responsible for raising it and forming the strong bond that would be there his entire life. He was beginning to feel much more responsibility than he originally thought.

"I guess we should head home now it's pretty late," Kevin said pointing to the setting sun to make his point. "Our parents are going to want to hear about our new partners too."

Ace practically ran home to tell his mother about his adventure. She and his Aunt Cindy were there to listen to him.

"I think it's so wonderful that you finally got your Pokémon," his mom said. "When Kevin's mom said she had a gift for the two of you I didn't know she meant that. Now you can have your own Pokémon when you go the academy."

"Mom, you know I don't want to go to the academy." He had this discussion with his mom before about going. "I don't think I need it, I've been studying how to be a trainer since I was little."

"We've had this discussion before dear," his mom put a plate of cooked vegetables in front of him. "You want to compete in the Hevah league so you need to have a license and you have to meet the academy's standards."

"I know, I just don't know why Hevah has different standards than other regions," I said. "Dad never needed to go to an academy to get his trainer license in Kanto."

"It's not that bad and you can always learn something," Aunt Cindy said.

"I know, keep an open mind." Mom smiled as I finished my dinner and excused myself to head upstairs. I took Squirtle's pokéball and carefully placed it on my table. I kicked my shoes off and slipped into my pajamas before going to bed.

**Please leave reviews since I measure the worth of a story by them.**


	2. Chapter 2

**If you don't like this story and you can't find anything you like you don't have to read it. Now back to the story, I'm sorry about last chapter with POV mix up as I have been writing a story in first person for a couple months and I sometimes get a little confused and its not Bouquet City, its Bouquet Field so I thank you for catching these mistakes and telling me.**

Ace woke bright and early the next morning. He dressed in his clothes and checked his pokénav for directions. He had to get to Bouquet Field to catch the ferry to get to the academy and it was leaving at noon so he had to leave early. He took Squirtle's pokéball and placed it in his bag before leaving the house. It would take only a couple hours to walk to Bouquet Field and that would leave him some time to spare.

"Hey!" A high pitched voice called. Ace stopped and turned around. It was his neighbor Karen with her partner Pikachu. Karen had blue hair like his and while her hair was in something like pigtails they didn't stick out from her head instead they fell down her back. She was also his friend who also had dreams of entering the league.

"Karen, what are you doing?" He asked. She giggled and showed me a letter. "An acceptance letter. You got into the academy too?"

"Yup, my dad finally relented and said I could start my journey but I have to go to the academy if I want to compete in the Hevah league."

"Same here," Ace said.

"Kevin told me that you got a Pokémon yesterday," she said. "I've already seen his but I want to see yours." She wouldn't leave him alone until he did so he took out his pokéball and released Squirtle. Karen was clearly very happy and picked it up. "You're so cute."

"Squirtle!" The Pokémon looked like it had gone a little red. Ace laughed at the thought of having a Pokémon his friend considered cute.

"Karen," Ace said as he rubbed the back of his head. "I really don't have time for this."

"I know, the boat leaves at noon," she smiled. "I was heading that way so why don't we go together." Ace had to admit it wasn't a bad idea and he would be glad for the company of a good friend.

"Good idea." Ace put Squirtle back in its pokéball. As they prepared to leave they saw a young woman with a strange looking Pokémon that neither Ace nor Karen could identify. The two turned onto the path that lead to Mount Krystal, the mountain that towered to the north of Guardia town.

"That was so cool!" Karen gasped. Ace had to agree. That was just the kind of Pokémon he had always dreamed of having. "I've never seen a Pokémon like that!"

"Seeing that makes me want to take this journey even more," Ace said. Karen nodded and they continued on their way to the sinister woods and Silkwind Town. Ace noticed one of the strange rocks that were common throughout Hevah. His mom used to tell him the rocks used to speak to ancient shamans but Ace just thought it was an old fairy tale. As they walked Ace noticed an illuminating light from behind some trees. A glowing Pokémon stepped out from behind the tree carefully placing its paws as it walked. To the two kids it appeared to be a Persian with Cresselia's wings. It glanced at them and let out a roar before running off.

"Felinar, not again!" A voice yelled in rage. A teen with blond hair and a red outfit. He stomped up to them in rage. "You two stay away from Felinar. My name is Richard and that Pokémon is mine." He stormed off as quickly as he came up.

"What's his problem?" Karen huffed.

"I'm just going to ignore him," Ace said. He had put the guy out of his mind by the time they entered Sinister Woods. A ridiculous name to him since the only thing sinister were all the bug Pokémon living there unless you were scared to death of them. The thought of someone running screaming at the sight of a little Caterpie was amusing.

Once they got out of the forest they were on Silkwind Path. There was a large lake and Ace and Karen could clearly see the Hevah Ranger station. Silkwind town was just beyond and the two were glad to be able to rest halfway through their journey.

"Wow, look at all the wind mills," Karen said with awe. Wind mills towered over the town in different spots. Karen counted at least ten.

"A good amount of wind passes through here so it makes sense," Ace said. "How much longer do we have to walk?"

"Almost there," Karen said. "Bouquet Field is just beyond the pass up ahead." Ace nodded in understanding but he was looking for the Pokémon center to stop at since their Pokémon were tired from the long walk and battling wild Pokémon on the way. When he spotted it he saw Kevin walking out with his Charmander.

"Hey, if it isn't Ace," Kevin smiled and waved before coming to greet them. "Oh, Karen too. Where are you going?"

"The academy," Karen said. "I want to compete in the Hevah league."

"Well good luck to you," Kevin said. "Personally I don't think you need to go there to be a good trainer but I guess that they really want to make sure people are ready before they start having gym battles and stuff. I just want to travel and meet as many people and Pokémon as possible. I would like to battle you but I guess you're kinda in a hurry so I'll catch you later then."

"Yeah, I guess," Ace said as Kevin clapped him on the shoulder and sped off. "He seemed awfully happy."

"Of course he's happy, Ace. He's finally getting to go a journey, aren't you happy?" Karen asked.

"Of course I'm happy," Ace replied. He didn't say what he was thinking, that he really didn't want to go to the academy and he was only going to make his mom happy. They stopped at the Pokémon center to rest their Pokémon and themselves. He took the time to call home and tell his mom they were almost there. When he came out he saw Karen arguing with a guy, an older teenager with silver hair.

"You heard me," the guy said. "I said your Pokémon is weak. Its electric attacks are too weak."

"I've had this Pikachu since it was an egg!" Karen's face showed visible anger, a stark contrast from her normally cheery personality. "This Pikachu is my partner."

"What's going on?" Ace asked as he walked up to them.

"I saw you two on Silkwind Path," the guy sneered. "You're Pokémon are weak so I was thinking of battling you to make my Pokémon stronger. Wanna battle?"

"Fine with me," Ace said. He wanted so badly to knock this guy down a peg. "How does one-on-one sound?"

"Fine with me," he said as he pulled a pokéball out of his pocket. "You're still going to lose." They decided to take their battle out of town where they had more room. Karen watched from the sidelines as the two prepared to battle.

"Squirtle, let's go!" Ace threw out his new Pokémon. The guy didn't say anything as he threw his pokéball and released his Zorua. A dark type as Ace recalled his readings.

"Zorua use scratch," the guy commanded not wasting time in getting started.

"Withdraw," Ace said. Squirtle withdrew into its shell and Zorua's scratch bounced off harmlessly. Ace decided to take advantage of his opponent's momentary frustration to counterattack. "Use tackle!" Squirtle came out and hit Zorua who was still nearby and nailed a critical hit.

"Use feint attack!" The clearly frustrated trainer commanded. Zorua looked at him and then charged towards Squirtle. The turtle Pokémon was already braced to deliver a counterattack.

"Water gun!" Ace wanted to end the battle. By the time Zorua realized what was happening it was too late. Water gun fired from close range and hit Zorua in the face ending the battle. The mysterious guy recalled his Pokémon with a scowl.

"You're stronger than I thought. My name's Light," he said. "Remember it, we'll meet again." He stormed off. Karen waited a bit before approaching.

"That was a good battle," she said. "And that name, Light, is obviously fake."

"He was easy to beat," Ace replied with a hint of arrogance. "We've spent enough time here and I don't want to miss the boat." They made it to the Bouquet Field docks with half an hour to spare. Once they boarded the boat the head of the academy instructed them on how they were too behave and where their cabins were for the three hour journey. Girls were on the top deck and boys bunked in the bottom cabins. Ace and Karen parted ways and went to their respective cabins. Ace settled in quickly but didn't see his roommate even though his stuff was on the bed. Ace didn't bring anything since his mom had already forwarded his luggage ahead of time. He didn't feel like waiting in his cabin and decided to explore the ship eventually finding himself on the ships deck.

"Nice," Ace said to himself as he gazed out. The ocean stretched out around him and light glittered off the ripples that were produced by the ship. He liked the sight and since he had never been far from Guardia town he welcomed the change of pace. He found that he was not the only one enjoying the sight. A boy with spiky brown hair was gazing out with his hands in his pockets and he was muttering to himself.

"Do we really need to go here to be great trainers?" He asked. "Is it really necessary?" He looked around and saw Ace watching him. "Talking to myself."

"No, I feel the same," Ace said. "I've been studying and learning about being a trainer since I was little so I don't think I need the academy's approval."

"Yeah it's kind of stupid when you think about it especially when other regions don't require going to trainers' school as a prerequisite. Oh, my name's Ryan by the way," he introduced himself.

"Ace."

"Nice to meet you," he said. "If it is true that it makes us great trainers than I don't mind going. Who knows, we might learn something new that we didn't cover on our own."

"That's true," Ace admitted. "Especially if we learn something about the new mega evolution that's being researched."

"That's be great," Ryan said. "And we might be able to help stop the evil Dark Organization."

"I fought one of them but he was surprisingly weak, I get the feeling they were newbies who had just joined and didn't have much experience. If the others are as strong as they say they're going to need all the great Pokémon trainers they can get to stop them."

"I think so too," Ryan said. "Getting the chance to make a difference, I think that's what makes being a trainer the best."

**I'm working on character development and its one of the things I struggle with as a writer but I'm hoping it will get better as I focus more on the characters individual experiences.**


End file.
